


A DATE NIGHT INTERRUPTED

by annyesha_1992



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, holmescest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annyesha_1992/pseuds/annyesha_1992
Summary: An emotionally charged date night and revelation. Long established relationship. feelings were hurtbut then the bad feeling never stay too long isn't it.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	A DATE NIGHT INTERRUPTED

**Author's Note:**

> First Fic in AO3. I love Mycroft and Sherlock. obsessed almost. my first try after almost a long time spending just reading through them. Hope you like them.

It was supposed to be a date night with cosy sofa and lots of cushions, an extensive collection of finger foods on the centre table, a bottle of champagne resting on the ornately decorated bucket beside them. It was supposed to be an “old movie night” with his head resting on Mycroft’s thighs while mycie dearest enjoyed his boring movie about 1970’s spy thrillers, yeah he was old school like that. Mycroft was supposed to card his fingers through his hair, may be kissing him sometimes or caressing him through the new silk shirt he just got from the Harrods store for this date night that was happening after three weeks! Three fucking weeks he had to wait until Mycroft was finished with the EU and the stupidity of the PM, trying to save the country from illegals and terrorists coming across the border, then there was the France emergency, mycie did lend his support to the French PM but it took a lot of time out from their planned activity. He felt so abandoned, sad and needy that Mycroft had to take one look at him after landing on the military airbase, arriving from god knows which effing country that had to steal his mycie, for every little problems these gold fishes had! Can’t these stupid moronic gold fishes do anything on their own! , he was whisked away by a firm hand of Mycroft at his back and tucked away at their vacation home in Cornwall.

Cornwall is amazing, their home overlooked the sea nestled in between some cliffs, cold winds that made him shiver but a warm body of Mycroft that embraced him from behind always made the chill go away. He was content in this place. The first few days were awesome. Mycroft went overboard with his ‘I am so sorry for not giving you more time darling’ routine. He enjoyed being pampered like a little prince.

The first few days Mycroft showered him with cuddling, kissing, BJs and of course mind blowing fucking, more like vigorous love making Mycroft Holmes style, hot damn Mycroft has some stamina! At the end of their last love making he was almost went in his subspace after mycie was done with him. Mycroft detested the word fucking, he preferred love making, the eternal gentleman, thank god he was far from being an utter gentleman! No sir! Not while in action in bed. That is a whole new Mycroft, the sexiest, loving, broody Brother Ever! And he is Sherlock Holmes, little brother extraordinaire, brilliant consulting detective, genius level IQ and an utter brat but becomes a good boy for his brother when he wants a little lovey dovey time.

His brain has become filled with _sentiment_ , earlier it would have made him scoff with irritation and disgust but now for Mycroft, his mind palace has only lovey dovey ‘ _Sentiment’_ and to his surprise Mycroft doesn’t seem to mind. Mycroft adores the intimacy and their safe sentimental bubble. Oh how he loves a doting Mycroft at his beck and call. Big brother is not only his cuddle buddy and a giant teddy fuck bear (he really is a bear! quite literally!) but also a very demanding dominant lover too. Although they both have very dominant personalities but when in bed with Mycroft, Sherlock tends to be the more submissive one. It is one of most recent discovered kinks. He loves watching Mycroft take him, preferably with him able to watch Mycroft lose it in throes of ecstasy and passionate lovemaking.

It was just the fifth day of their vacation together in Cornwall, when Sherlock decided to have romantic movie and date night! Or as the new generation z called it Netflix and chill! When he went to place the idea to Mycroft, big brother refused to watch anything that had too much drama, no silly sitcoms, neither those conspiracy soap operas that made him want to send the directors, writers and producers to the unknown prison made especially for those that gives the British government himself a headache. So it was decided that Mycroft would be choosing the movie and whatever will be required for a successful endeavour of a date night.

So after choosing popcorns, pillows and cushions, a fluffy and cute blanket and Mycroft’s favourite 70’s spy thriller, they went to get dinner prepared by the caretaker of their house.

After having dinner Sherlock upped the romance with a slow music and a dance with Mycroft, his head on mycie’s shoulder, Mycroft’s hands wrapped around him, holding him, protecting him, ensnaring Sherlock’s very being into the folds of his love, swaying gently into the rhythm of a popular love song. This was what people calls pure and feeling called sanctity isn’t it? Sherlock thought. 

After about half an hour of this heavenly feeling they sat down together to watch the movie. After 15 or twenty minutes Sherlock obviously got bored as fuck. He slowly started to tease Mycroft, with little touches along his thighs, he slowly brought his hands from the top of Mycroft’s knees to his inner thighs.

Mycroft, well he was not called the iceman for being so easily distracted! With a superior little smirk he didn’t even react to Sherlock’s oh so awesome attempts at seduction! This will just not do, Sherlock thought seething. Onto plan B then. A little while later he turned and lied down on the enormous couch, he kept his head away from the projector and TV and towards Mycroft’s gorgeous crotch. With an evil little smile he slowly moved forward towards his crotch and started to lick Mycroft’s big dick through his clothes. At this unexpected assault Mycroft could keep his legendary control within its leash.

“Sherlock, I am trying to watch a movie! Which I might add was your plan”

“Yup keep watching brother dear, I am just tasting my desert which you forgot to buy, even when I did reminded you to buy!”

“Stop being a grouch and be a good boy please! The interesting bit is just around the corner love!” Moaned an increasingly aroused Mycroft.

“Nope. I like my mycie flavoured desert. Yum yum my BIG brother” replied the brat with his most innocently devilish smile.

“You are a nasty little boy” Mycroft groaned and gave up watching the movie after a few of trying to watch the thriller through this exquisite torture!

“Your nasty little boy brother mine” Sherlock replied in a very deep and lust filled voice.

And he dove with fervour into the task of making Mycroft pant moan and lose his control at his lovers hand or rather talented mouth! A very very talented mouth.

But! And there is a big But (pardon the pun).

There was a ringing! What an annoying sound indeed when Mycroft and Sherlock were having so much fun!

Well the ringing continued in a silent house except for the sound of moans and slurping. Mycroft couldn’t ignore the ringing anymore so he pushed Sherlock slightly to look at the unfortunate soul who dared disturb Mycroft at a time like this.

Ugh! This is intolerable really.

Mycroft sat up somewhat, in a haze he answered trying to make his voice sound less of someone in throes of passion.

The other person on the line must have said something important because Mycroft’s eye became clearer and he had got a tiny frown each time he does when he was a little peeved.

Sherlock heaved a heavy sigh and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Sitting up on the couch to let his brother talk to the idiot who obviously can’t let them have one moment in peace.

He felt an intense sense of hurt when Mycroft got up and went towards the deck to talk.

He closed his eyes and tried to think of the happy times when they had made love and talked for hours afterwards. They are together for years but may be Mycroft is bored of him. Earlier this month itself they hardly met, even when they did it was for fleeting minutes than long hours. He couldn’t shake off the feeling that Mycroft was distant with him, he hadn’t done anything remotely annoying for Mycroft to be this distant.

Well Mycroft obviously can’t hold his hands in public or take him to parties he had to attend for the sake of business and security. Does Mycroft want an out? May be he wanted a different partner, whom he could go into the public, hold hands, kiss, essentially the whole dating and in love shebang! Mycroft would not tell him outright obviously, he cared too much and loved Sherlock to hurt him but what if that’s what Mycroft needs in his life?

Sherlock almost felt like crying because without his big brother/ lover he had no one. No one even came close to getting him, understand him. If Mycroft chose to end it he would be drowning. He was a selfish man by nature but he wouldn’t begrudge Mycroft his happiness even if it meant tearing out his heart with both his hands and feeding it to dogs. 

He put his head back to the head rest of the couch and was despairing when he felt eyes on him. He opened them to find Mycroft standing in front of him with a really large frown on his face.

Sherlock opened his mouth to tell Mycroft his thoughts, but Mycroft lifted a finely manicured finger and held it to his lips.

Mycroft sat beside him slowly and then heaved a sigh brought his palms across his face, Sherlock watched on curiously.

“You are an utter moron little brother, truly you are! How on earth could you even entertain such thoughts Sherlock tell me!” Mycroft directed his burning gaze towards Sherlock.

Sherlock was for once in his life silent and unable to utter a word.

Mycroft went on like a steamroller “after everything brother mine you still harbour doubt over my love? I thought you of all people would have enough sense and sensibility to see what my work demands, even with all of this going on around me, I try Sherlock I really try to make time for you. Do you not think I pine for you all day, all night when I am away from you! Yet you still doubt me. Don’t deny you were just entertaining the thought of leaving me! Me! Sherlock. How could you? How dare you!”

Agitated, Mycroft made to move. Sherlock was quick though.

“Don’t go please. You know me brother dearest, my love. I love you and I couldn’t fathom the idea of you not being with me. I was just feeling bereft of your presence Mycroft. I want you and honestly I would be dead without you. The world seems darker somehow, hopeless and dreary when you go away”. Sighing Sherlock lied down with his head on Mycroft’s thighs.

“I didn’t doubt your love mycie, I was wondering if I am enough for you”.

“You are perfect you know”, Sherlock said looking up to Mycroft.

Mycroft was still angry but his fingers were resting on top of Sherlock’s head.

Mycroft didn’t say anything. Sherlock slowly moved to kiss him, pecking him lightly all over his face, whispering ‘I love you’ with each little peck.

After a few minutes Sherlock, who was now sat on Mycroft’s lap with his arms wound around big brother and head resting on his chest listening to the drums of the organ that hypothetically holds all the affection his brother possesses towards him, felt the first of movement from Mycroft.

Mycroft breathed in his scent and his lips were back, attached to Sherlock’s in a delicious tongue sucking exercise.

“You are a melodramatic, moronic brat little brother” finally Mycroft said.

A tiny smile graced Sherlock’s lips. He looked at Mycroft, urging him with his eyes.

You’re beautiful, Mycie,” Sherlock whispered huskily.

Mycroft bent to kiss him again – with unbearable gentleness. His hand stole under Sherlock’s shirt drawing lazy circle on his back while his lips busy worshiping Sherlock’s lips. Mycroft undid the buttons on Sherlock’s trousers and his hand was wrapped around Sherlock’s gorgeous cock, and a stern squeeze that send Sherlock’s squealing like a pig. With a very lascivious smirk Mycroft flipped him around so that Sherlock was lying on the couch while Mycroft hovered on top of him. Mycroft’s hand was stroking a burning line down the side of his body to his thighs and back, while his mouth explored Sherlock’s

tenderly.

After a while Mycroft eased out of the kiss, and Sherlock’s throat involuntarily summoned a half-growl, half whimper.

“So little brother, you have been thinking quite a bit isn’t it! Let’s see if I can stop those brain cells from firing too much” said Mycroft. Still wearing that damnable sexy smirk.

Mycroft began a peppering series of infuriatingly light kisses from the corner of his mouth down his neck to his collarbones, they got rid of their shirts and Mycroft dove back to work, he flicked his tongue over Sherlock’s pink nipples, Sherlock could do nothing more but moan, clutching at the back of Mycroft’s head.

Mycroft licked it with fervour making it pucker and stiffen, then suddenly nipped at it.

Sherlock jumped, only to be soothed by another caress from his brother.

Mycroft’s devilishly clever hands pumping slowly up and down his cock. Sherlock was just beginning to lose himself in this avalanche of sensations, when his dearest brother in an act that should be classified as illegal, ceased his kisses. Sherlock being in a lovely daze looked furious.

Mycroft however was lazily looking at him and whispered to him. “Say sorry now darling mine or else I am not moving neither are my appendages moving to give you what you seek”

“What! Mycroft please I was so close!” damned big brothers and their hurt sensibilities.

Cursing Mycroft under his breathe which obviously Mycroft could hear and while smirking like the devil he was lazily drew a finger up Sherlock’s aching member in a silent promise.

“Ugh!! Mycroft brother dear, darling mine I am sorry for having thoughts and doubts about our love but please get back to work or I promise you will find my knee in a place where it should be going!” Sherlock said in a strained and through gritted teeth.

“Hmm, now that’s more like it isn’t it little brother”, a genuine smile graced Mycroft’s face.

He was so close that Sherlock could count the scant few lines on the forehead. It did not diminish his brother’s beauty but it made him more distinguished and mature. It made him more desirable. His brother was the master of his universe. It was really that simple.

Mycroft straddled his body and his mouth was covered again in a searing meeting of lips. “Mycroft…please” he said a little hoarsely.

Mycroft grasped Sherlock’s hips with his hands, shifted down, and dipped his head to take his cock into his mouth in one smooth glide that had Sherlock arching his back with a cry. The wetness and pressure and heat were just perfect.

He came apart with a loud cry, his mouth open gasping for air.

Shuddering through his mind blowing orgasm. Sherlock managed to urge Mycroft to get rid of his trouser and underpants.

Sitting up he cupped Mycroft’s chin with one hand and turning his head gently so he could kiss him on the mouth, with the other hand he stroked his brother’s giant cock. His favourite cock on the planet, not that he went on watching cocks. But compared to others he had seen in illicit movies and in the morgue he could deduce that his brother really has a giant cock.

He got down from the couch and kneeled in front of his brother, curled his fingers around the phallus and gave a tug, a near silent moan emerged from Mycroft. Mycroft threaded his fingers through Sherlock’s hair as he felt his brother’s breathing and his own accelerating, it was really hot in the room suddenly, despite it being Cornwall.

Sherlock returned his lips and tongue to Mycroft’s now fully erect member and gave it the most thorough attention. Mycroft inhaled sharply and let out a really loud moan as Sherlock took him in right to the back of his throat he began moving up and down the shaft with only the briefest of pauses to get air. Sherlock grunted and hummed around his cock sending more vibrations through Mycroft.

Giving up trying to control his reactions, Mycroft fell backwards towards to the couch backrest and surrendered himself to this exquisite torture.

It wasn’t long before Mycroft was on the verge of coming and he did after Sherlock made the special maneuver with his lips on his cock and hand on his balls. Mycroft came apart with a more dignified an almost silent groan.

Sherlock swallowed the load with pleasure. He got up the couch and cuddled up with Mycroft. Words were not needed when it’s just two of them.

They fell asleep cuddled together, it might be not be very different from the time they were still kids and they used to fall asleep on the leather armchair in the library reading a book together. It was almost like they were meant to be together somehow the universe made no one else for these two geniuses. Their hearts belonged to each other.

After a couple of hours they woke up and went to bed holding hands and smiles on their faces. They were content in each other’s presence.


End file.
